In the related art, there is a topological structure which represents a way of devices such as a server and a switch in a network being coupled. In a case where each of a plurality of transmission sources is capable of communicating with any of a plurality of transmission destinations via a topological structure, this topological structure may be referred to as a topological structure which allows all-to-all communication. Further, there is a topological structure in which all-to-all communication is performed without link congestion.
As the related art, for example, there is a technique in which a plurality of nodes in a network is divided into phases desired for all-to-all communication between a plurality of nodes which are included in first and second partial groups, and parallel processing is performed in accordance with a plurality of threads, by overlapping the phases. Regarding a program or a task, connection may be performed by an interconnection network using a hierarchical network and topology in which a hierarchical level In of N>1 is provided where n is 1 to N.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-037723 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-164756 are examples of the related art.